


Vid: Follow You

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Cause I'm telling you, you're all I needI'll never leave- Follow You, by Bring Me the Horizon





	Vid: Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me that this isn't the perfect song for them...

**Music** : Follow You, by Bring Me the Horizon (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tVWt2RDsoM))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_followyou.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 147mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Magnus: Parabatai bonds are like a tether that binds two souls.

Jace: Entreat me not to leave thee.

Alec: Whither thou goest, I will go.

Jace: I'm Jace.

Alec: Alec.

Jace: There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have.

Jace: The descent into hell is easy.

Jace: Alec and I use it to remind each other we can't be broken.


End file.
